Locked Out Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is locked out of his house so he tries to find a place to sleep for the night.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge came into the living room and said "I'm going to go buy some unhealthy food at the grocery store."

C. C. asked "Did you remember to bring your house key?"

Lelouch responded "I'll bring it." Lelouch forgot to grab his house key. He walked out and used his new car to go to the grocery store.

After spending 100 dollars on unhealthy food Lelouch drove home. Lelouch realized that he forgot to bring his house key. He was scared for a minute, but then he calmed down and said "C. C.'s probably home so I'm okay." Lelouch knocked on the door for several minutes, but C. C. wasn't home. Lelouch thought about where C. C. would be and after 20 minutes of thinking he remembered that C. C. was planning on spending the night at a friend's house. Lelouch said "This means that I'm locked out of my house for the rest of the day. I'll need to find a high quality place to get some sleep tonight."

Lelouch drove to Suzaku Kururugi's house. Since the 2 of them were best friends Lelouch was sure that Suzaku would let Lelouch stay at his house for a night. Lelouch knocked on the door for a few seconds. Lelouch was already getting impatient so he broke 1 of Suzaku's windows and climbed inside of the house. Suzaku asked "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "I need a place to sleep tonight."

Suzaku asked "Why did you break one of the windows?"

Lelouch answered "It took you to long to open the door."

Suzaku said "You only knocked for like 5 seconds. You didn't give me enough time to get to the door and open it."

Lelouch replied "That's a weak excuse Suzaku."

Suzaku said "I won't charge you for the window. Instead your punishment is not getting to stay at my house tonight."

Lelouch sighed and said "Thank you Suzaku."

Lelouch drove to Shirley Fenette's house. Lelouch gently knocked on the door. Shirley wasn't home yet. Lelouch was more respectful and patient with Shirley than with Suzaku so he didn't break anymore windows. However he was getting bored. He decided to tap dance outside. He danced for 15 minutes. A bunch of people saw Lelouch and they weren't impressed by his weird dance moves.

After dancing Lelouch was hungry. He ate some of the unhealthy food he bought. He didn't have any napkins so he grabbed a neighbor's newspaper and used it as a napkin. The neighbor saw Lelouch and said "You got food stains on my newspaper you weirdo."

Lelouch asked "Why was the newspaper still outside? It's almost 6:00 p.m."

The neighbor replied "I forgot to grab it this morning. I also forgot to move to a peaceful neighborhood."

Lelouch said "I don't live in this neighborhood."

The neighbor replied "Well then this neighborhood isn't that bad."

Lelouch said "My girllfriend lives in this neighborhood so I'll be around here a lot."

The neighbor replied "I'm going to go hire the movers."

An hour later Shirley arrived. Shirley looked around and saw Lelouch. Shirley said "Hi Lulu. What's going on?"

Lelouch responded "I got locked out of my house so I need somewhere to sleep tonight."

Shirley said "You can sleep at my house tonight Lulu."

Lelouch replied "Thank you."

Lelouch and Shirley went inside of Shirley's house. Lelouch looked around Shirley's house and said "You have a nice house. Well I don't know how a house can have manners, but I hope you understand what I'm saying."

Shirley replied "To be honest I sometimes don't understand you, but I always love you."

Lelouch said "I always love you and me."

Shirley asked "Did you have dinner?"

Lelouch replied "No, but I got some unhealthy food at the grocery store that we can eat."

Shirley said "Maybe we should eat something that's a little bit healthy." Lelouch was disgusted by the thought of eating healthy food.

After eating dinner Lelouch picked up Shirley's lamp. Lelouch smiled and said "I have a really fun idea. Lets play catch with the lamp."

Shirley replied "That seems like a really dangerous thing to do Lulu."

Lelouch proudly said "I'll throw it around to show you how safe it is." Lelouch accidentally threw the lamp at a wall. The lamp broke. Lelouch said "I'm sorry. I'm a dumb goofball."

Shirley replied "You are a brilliant gentleman."

Lelouch said "I wish I was."

Shirley replied "You're a great guy. The mistakes you make aren't that important."

Lelouch said "Instead of messing more things up I'm going to go clean the dishes."

Shirley replied "Thank you Lulu."

Lelouch walked to the kitchen and started putting water on the dishes. One of the dishes had lots of food stains on it so Lelouch broke it in half and threw it away.

Lelouch and Shirley sat on the couch. Lelouch said "I think we should watch a film."

Shirley said "Okay. I want to watch a romantic film."

Lelouch said "But I want to watch a dumb comedy film." Lelouch and Shirley decided to watch a dumb romance film. Shirley liked the romance and Lelouch liked the dumb stuff.

After the film Lelouch said "I'm tired. I guess I'll have to wear my day clothes, because I didn't bring any pajamas."

Shirley replied "I have a pair of pajamas that haven't been worn before that you can have."

Lelouch asked "Are the pajamas meant for girls and guys?"

Shirley replied "They're meant for you. You lose things so often that I bought a pair of pajamas in case you lost them again."

Lelouch said "I haven't lost my pajamas since the last time I did the laundry." Lelouch got on a pair of black pajamas and Shirley got on her pink pajamas.

Shirley said "I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep on the bed."

Lelouch replied "But this is your house."

Shirley said "But you're my guest. I want you to be as comfortable and happy as possible."

Lelouch replied "Okay. Thank you." He jumped to the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but he felt bad for Shirley. After 10 minutes of trying to fall asleep Lelouch got off of the bed. He went to the living room and saw that Shirley was already sleeping on the couch. He decided to switch places with Shirley so he gently picked up Shirley and put her on the bed. Lelouch slept on the couch.

The next morning Shirley woke and was surprised that she wasn't on the couch. She realized what Lelouch did and felt honored. She made breakfast for Lelouch. Lelouch woke up and accidentally coughed on the breakfast. He threw the breakfast in the garbage can. Lelouch said "I better go home soon. Thank you for everything." Lelouch kissed Shirley and left.

Lelouch drove home. Lelouch knocked on the door. C. C. opened the door and said "I reminded you to bring your house key."

Lelouch replied "I'm really good at forgetting easy stuff. I should get some awards for that."


End file.
